


...where it doesn't hurt

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: As it turns out, walking with your arms full of books down a flight of stairs isn't as easy as you thought it would be.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	...where it doesn't hurt

**Author's Note:**

> First Nadia fic! Hope I managed to get the basic gist of her character.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Okay. So, maybe you weren't the most graceful person in the world. You tried, but that didn't always mean it worked out. E for effort and all that, right?

That was what you told yourself anyway. Anything to help with the embarrassment you felt because you thought you could handle walking down a flight of stairs with a stack of books.

Apparently you couldn't.

So, down you went, books and all. You guessed you had to have fallen down at least six or seven, miraculously managing not to break your neck in the process. Damn if it wasn't a miserable trip though. It ended with you sprawled out on the floor of the main level of the palace, books strewn haphazardly on and around you, your right leg screaming at you because, congratulations, you broke it. That was how you ended up tucked into bed in the suite you now shared with Nadia, one very concerned countess fussing over you insistently once the doctor finished splinting and wrapping your leg.

"How are you feeling? Do you require anything for pain? Perhaps food or drink?" Nadia was asking, making sure your leg was carefully propped up on soft pillows while doing her best to make sure that she wasn't making things worse. "I can send for anything you wish. You have but to name it."   
  
"I'm all right. I'd say I've had worse, but I don't know if that's true or not since I can't remember." You tried to joke, even managing a sheepish smile for her, but Nadia wasn't laughing.

"My love, you really must be more careful. When Portia told me of your accident, it gave me quite a scare." She moved to sit beside you on the bed, gently brushing your hair back from your face. "Are you certain there is nothing I can get for you? Dinner? Tea? I could have comfortable clothing made for you to lounge in. Nothing but the finest silk, I assure you. You deserve nothing less."

She always made you blush when she talked about pampering or spoiling you. She seemed to enjoy making you blush almost as much as she did the pampering or spoiling. You took her hand and squeezed it softly though. "I'm all right. I promise. Thank you for the kind offer."

"Nothing at all?" She seemed disappointed that you didn't want to accept anything she offered. An idea formed, however, that you believed could help.

"Just you," you said, a soft smile gracing your lips and you reached up and caressed her cheek. "Stay with me?"   
  
"Of course. You know I always adore your company." Nadia shifted on the bed to settle beside you, wrapping her arms around you. "You will be more careful in the future, yes? Promise me."

How could you say no? Once your own arms were around her as much as they could have been, you nodded. "I promise." That seemed to appease her and she smiled for you.

"Thank you. That makes me feel a great deal better. I would like to make you feel better as well." Then she leaned in and soft lips brushed over your cheek and jaw. As she shifted, she was able to kiss more of your face, her hand clasping yours to link your fingers together. It had the effect of making you relax almost immediately.

She was skilled in speech, but her wordless actions always seemed to say so much more to you. Her love. Her devotion. It all meant the world to you and you did your best to always show her it was reciprocated completely. You closed your eyes, that soft smile lingering on your lips. Especially when you felt her own against them a few seconds later.

"Does this feel better?" Her words were softly uttered against your lips and you couldn't resist a faint shiver that worked its way down your spine. You nodded slightly. As much as you could with her face so close to yours.

"Yes," you whispered back, breathing a contented sigh when she kissed you again.

"Perfect," came Nadia's reply followed by more kisses, each of them soft and loving.

Yes, you had to agree with that. Nadia Satrinava was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
